


Enchanted

by Flaming_dumpster



Series: Enchanted to meet you [1]
Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Cotton Candy Fluff, Kylo Ren is Not Matt the Radar Technician, M/M, Modern AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-01
Updated: 2018-10-01
Packaged: 2019-07-21 02:05:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,019
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16150256
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Flaming_dumpster/pseuds/Flaming_dumpster
Summary: Hux is forced to attend his mother's boring banquet parties. When a handsome stranger approaches him, the night doesn't feel so torturous anymore.





	Enchanted

**Author's Note:**

> They play the same Taylor Swift CD on repeat at work, this was inspired by her song 'Enchanted' which has been stuck in my head for about 2 months now.

If he could choose any place he would rather be, Hux would much rather be in the horse barn seated beneath a horse with its tail raised and ready to shit. Maybe then he could get out of going to the party his parents insisted on hosting.    
  
Oh, how his mother would be too embarrassed to let him anywhere near her precious guests. “You smell simply dreadful, dear. You can’t go out there carrying that stench with you,” she would likely say—even if he were to scrub his skin raw with perfumed soap.  
  
And so, he stood amongst the crowd of rich families, suits pressed and evening gowns glimmering in the light of crystal chandeliers. Last time he checked, the gardens where hedged and tended to almost daily, so his mother’s excuse of showing them off fell on deaf ears. It was more likely the event was being held to simply parade the two sons of the household, in an attempt to pair them off with potential suitors.  
  
Hux felt nothing but endless remorse for his younger brother. It was obvious William only had eyes for the stable hand, Matthew Radarson, yet from where Hux stood in the banquet hall, he could see William forcing a laugh to something the young lady next to him had said. His mother stood with the two, champagne flute in hand as she leaned toward another woman to share in hushed whispers. If Hux had to, he would guess the other woman to be the mother of the girl conversing with his brother. It was obvious this was another setup that was doomed to fail for as long as William was pining after the tall blond stable boy. Father would never approve. Hux didn’t know where the man has disappeared to, but he sent a silent prayer that his father would stay absent for the remainder of the night.  
  
Hux drifted his way to the edge of the group he stood with, barely able to get a word in to excuse himself before making his way toward the open bar. He was going to need another drink—or three—if he was to make it through the tedious torture of the night. He cast a quick glance around the room as he sipped his Old Fashioned, missing the silhouette making its way over to him. Before he had a chance to react, there was a dark-haired man next to him.  
  
“You look as though you are in need of rescue.” The man stood near the same height as Hux, but he was much broader across the shoulders. His voice, both deep and smooth, sent a gentle tingle across Hux’s chest, and for a moment Hux forgot he was supposed to reply when people spoke to him.  
  
“I assure you, sir, I am not some damsel in distress,” he said, lifting his drink to his lips.  
  
“No,” the man said with a chuckle. “You seem too strong to be the timid damsel in folklore—too much fire.” His eyes darted briefly up towards Hux’s head of ginger hair.  
  
“Perhaps I’m the fire breathing-dragon then?” Hux said, placing his drink on the counter.  
  
“Ah, yes, that is much more fitting.” Hux didn’t realize a smile was pushing its way onto his face until it was too late to stop it from happening. “My name is Benjamin, by the way. Benjamin Solo, but I prefer to go by Ben. I don’t believe we’ve met.” A hand reached toward Hux, and he moved to meet it halfway.  
  
“Armitage Hux,” he said, almost losing himself in warm brown eyes and firm handshakes.  
  
“A strong name; how fitting for a dragon,” Ben said, eyes crinkled with humor. Suddenly, the night didn’t feel so torturous.  
  
  
  
\--------  
  
  
  
Both young men had been eager to leave to hall, and the roar of false laughter and phony friendships, behind. They had started off at the balcony overlooking the gardens, and eventually made their way down to the mazes of rose bushes, all the while making jokes and playful conversation.  
  


“And that’s why I would trust someone wearing a banana as a hat,” Ben said, finishing his story. Hux snorted, unable to contain his laughter.   
  
Before Hux could register what was happening, a large hand closed around his arm and Hux found himself being pulled inward. He looked over at Ben, but the other man’s focus was elsewhere. Following Ben’s gaze, Hux was met with the sight of his brother sitting at the edge of the fountain. Next to him was Matt, still is his tattered barn clothing, a perfect opposite of William’s expensive suit. They sat close, speaking in soft  whispers and with secret smiles. Ben had stopped them from interrupting what clearly looked like a private moment.   
  
Looking back toward Ben, Hux nodded his head back  the way they had come. Only once they had put a bit more distance between themselves and the boys by the fountain did Hux dare to speak. “I guess I had better get back in there.” He sighed softly. “With both Hux boys gone, Mother is bound to notice and send someone to come find us.” He was acutely aware of the disappointment that ached in his chest.   
  
“Yes, I suppose we should both be getting back,” Ben said. He nudged a pebble as they walked, not quite kicking it.   
  
All too soon  the two found they had made it back to the door separating them from the rest of the party. The words tumbled out of Hux before he could stop himself: “Will I see you again?” Ben’s eyes met his, the warmth there blocking out the slight chill of the late night.   
  


“Yes.” Ben reached down and took Hux’s smaller hand in his own. “I’ll make sure of it.” 

 

Hux felt heat rise to his cheeks as Ben lifted Hux’s hand, pressing a soft kiss to the knuckles all while holding his gaze. Ben released his hand and moved toward the doors while Hux stood frozen where he was, chest fluttering.

 

“And Hux?” Their eyes locked once again. “It was enchanting to meet you.”

 

**Author's Note:**

> Techienician was never originally planned to be in this, it just kinda happened before I realized what was going on 
> 
> Let me know what you think! Feed back is more than welcome, and I'm always taking prompts and requests :)
> 
> Find me on tumblr as flaming-dumpster


End file.
